


Let My Voice Lead You

by selfreliantscientist



Series: Kinkvale Ficathon [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: (This fic is not really about the dom/sub dynamic but it's present), Dom/sub relationship, Hypnosis, Kinkvale Ficathon, M/M, Voice Kink, dom!Cecil, sub!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfreliantscientist/pseuds/selfreliantscientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil settle in for some experiments regarding the combination of hypnosis and sexytimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Voice Lead You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mod D on Kinkvale, specifically, numbers one and two in [this post.](http://kinkvale.tumblr.com/post/91885802982/mod-ds-special-top-5-mighty-need-fic-plss-for-the)

“I’d like to try something new tonight,” said Cecil. 

“Okay,” Carlos agreed. 

“You don’t even know what it is yet!” 

Carlos shrugged. “Is it dangerous?” 

“No.” 

“Do you think I’ll like it?” 

“I hope so.” 

“Then let’s go for it!” Carlos grinned. 

Cecil stared at him skeptically. “Are you sure I haven’t hypnotized you already?” 

Carlos gasped. His voice squeaked with excitement when he asked “Are you going to hypnotize me?” 

“I was thinking about it. Have you ever been hypnotized before?” 

“No,” said Carlos, shaking his head. “I’m just really curious about the experience. Curious is-” 

“The second thing a scientist is, I remember. So would you like to try it?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“Okay. Get undressed and make yourself comfortable on the bed,” instructed Cecil. 

“Wait, so you’re just going to tell me what to do and I’m going to do it?” Asked Carlos as he peeled off his shirt. “How is that different from usual?”

“We haven’t started yet, silly. And to be honest, I’m not sure how dissimilar it will be from your typical submissive state. You’ll have to report back to me.” 

“Have you done this before?” 

“I earned my hypnosis badge when I was a Scout. I haven’t done it in a long time. Never in a sexual context. I might be a little shaky. Do you still want to try it?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Okay then. Are you comfortable?” 

Carlos nodded, settling himself on the bed, sitting against the headboard with a few pillows cushioning his back. Cecil sat at the foot of the bed, leaving space between himself and Carlos. 

“Remember,” said Cecil, “I can’t make you do anything you don’t want to do. Consider me your guide; I can offer suggestions, but you’re the one who chooses to follow them. Now, I want you to close your eyes.” 

“Has it started yet?” 

“And be quiet.”

Carlos smirked at the reprimand. 

“You’re going to feel waves of relaxation flowing through your body. Starting at the top of your scalp, and on down through your face, your neck, your shoulders losing their tension, your upper arms, elbows, wrists, hands, all relaxing. The tension will leave your chest, your lungs taking deep, natural breaths, your stomach relaxing, your pelvis, your thighs, knees, calves and feet all relaxing. And again, starting at the top of your scalp. You’ll feel your face sinking into a natural expression…” As Cecil spoke, he watched Carlos intently. The ghost of his smirk fell away as his face gained the neutrality of someone in peaceful sleep. By the time Cecil had described relaxation passing through Carlos’ entire body twice, Carlos allowed his hands to fall open at his sides. By the time Cecil had done the whole speech a third time, Carlos’ feet tilted slightly outward as Carlos stopped holding them upright. By the end of the fourth time, Carlos was breathing softly, evenly, bearing every outward appearance of a sleeping form. 

“You’re in my care, now, Carlos,” said Cecil. “I’m going to take good care of you. When it’s all over, I’ll count to three, and then you’ll open your eyes. For now, though, you can feel ropes coiling around your wrists.” 

Carlos flexed his fingers as Cecil spoke. 

“The ropes are soft, and comfortable. They form loops just tight enough to keep them in place on your body. You can still move your fingers, and your blood flow is unaffected. You can feel your arms relax once more as you get used to the feeling of the rope.”

Again, Carlos’ arms lay at his sides, perfectly at ease. 

“A gentle pull is drawing on the ropes. Slowly, they bring your arms away from your body.” 

Carlos lifted his arms, spreading his hands to either side of him.

“The force is gentle, comfortable. It pulls your arms up to the headboard, stretching them out until they’re fully extended. Gently, the tension in the ropes holds you in place. Your arms are resting comfortably on the headboard. You can adjust the position of your hands, but your wrists are held firmly by the ropes.” 

Carlos gripped the headboard, arms spread wide. 

“Now, you feel more ropes, around your ankles. These, too, are soft and comfortable. They apply gentle pressure, just enough for you to feel safe and secure.”

Carlos tilted his feet, stretching his toes toward Cecil. 

“And now, just as your wrists were drawn away from your body, the ropes around your ankles begin to pull, spreading your legs, laying you out in a position that is open and comfortable, tension holding your legs and arms firmly in place.” 

Carlos’ legs spread open, his feet in line with the corners of the bed. 

“You relax in your new position. You are safe, comfortable, secure. You can pull against the ropes, if you like. You’ll find that they hold you quite firmly.” 

Cecil watched Carlos’ muscles tense, straining against some force. 

“The ropes have you, Carlos. They’re steady, secure. You’re safe in their grip. You become even more relaxed, with the ropes holding you in place, knowing that they’re taut and immovable. Your body is held in position, and you could not move if you wanted to.” 

The tension left Carlos’ muscles, and Cecil continued. 

“Now, you feel my hands brushing against your sides, just lightly.” 

Carlos’ breath hitched as Cecil spoke. 

“I’m just barely touching you, but it’s enough to excite your senses. Now you’re starting to get hard for me.” 

Strictly speaking, Carlos had started getting hard the moment he’d closed his eyes, but he still had a way to go. 

“I’m running the fingers of one hand across your chest. With every touch, you become more and more aroused. You can feel me circling your right nipple, but I don’t touch it.” 

A restrained whimper sounded from Carlos’ throat. Cecil smiled as he continued talking. 

“You can feel my hands settle on your hips. I’m gripping you lightly, just enough for you to feel my presence grounding you. And the longer I touch you, and the more you hear my voice, the harder you become. My thumbs rub circles into your skin, drifting closer, ever closer to your center, where you long for my touch the most.” 

Carlos tilted his hips, just slightly. He was almost entirely erect now. 

“I’ll touch your cock now, Carlos. Just gently, at first. I’m just drawing a single finger up from the base, and when I get to the end my finger circles the very tip, just brushing past the opening.” 

When Cecil finished that sentence, Carlos shuddered. 

“When I stroke you again, it’s with all my fingers. You can feel my hand wrapping around the base of your cock, drawing all the way upward, squeezing Just slightly. And again, my hand wraps around the bottom, squeezes you, draws up.” 

Cecil kept up a litany, repeating his descriptions of the same actions until he’d lost track, just altering the words enough to keep from being monotonous. And as he spoke Carlos squirmed, as much as was possible with wrists and ankles anchored in place.

“You can feel a tingling energy pooling in your groin. Your orgasm is drawing near, Carlos. But you’re not going to come yet. You’re going to wait for me. When I say ‘now,’ that’s when you’re going to come. But not until I say it. My fingers are wrapping around your cock once more, pulling upward, releasing. Again, from the base aallll the way to the top, and again…” 

Carlos’ breath was becoming labored. Cecil wouldn’t be able to keep him on edge for too much longer. 

“You still feel my hand around your cock, pulling up and relaxing until it reaches the base again, but you also feel my mouth caressing your neck.” 

Upon hearing that, Carlos tilted his chin upward. 

“I’m kissing you, just below your ear. You feel my lips pressing against you while my hand squeezes you once more, and you can’t hold back this tension much longer. My hand is moving up, slowly, so slowly, squeezing you, and you’re going to come the moment I reach the top. I’m halfway up the shaft, steadily climbing ever upwards, and you feel my lips against yours…” 

Carlos’ breath had been quick and shallow, but now it stilled. It was time for Cecil to finish this. 

“And my hand reaches the very tip and you’re coming _now_.” 

And just as Cecil said it, Carlos did, gasping and spilling semen all over himself. 

“Good. Very good, Carlos. You relax, again, feeling all that excitement evaporate from your body like steam. Your breathing returns to its natural rhythm, deep, even breaths. The ropes around your ankles loosen and fall away.” 

Carlos bent his knees slightly, letting his ankles move from where they’d been held still. 

“And as soon as your ankles are freed, you feel the ropes around your wrists loosen as well, slipping away from you and leaving your arms free.” 

Carlos’ arms dropped to his sides. 

“You begin to reacquaint yourself with your own body. You move your toes, just slightly. You’ll open your eyes soon, but not just yet. One. Now your fingers… just slight movement, enough to remind yourself what it’s like to be in this body, for it to be a part of you that responds to your commands. Two. And finally your neck, stretching your spinal column, supporting your head. You’re ready to open your eyes now. And… three.” 

Carlos opened his eyes, finding Cecil and smiling. 

“How was that?” Asked Cecil, nervousness straining his voice. 

“ _Amazing_ ,” declared Carlos. He brought his hands together, lightly rubbing his wrists. “You didn’t… did you touch me, at all? I mean, I know the ropes weren’t real, and you couldn’t have been kissing me and talking to me at the same time, but…”

“I was right here the whole time,” said Cecil. 

Carlos looked down at his penis, soft now but still a complete mess. “All that,” he said, “Just from your voice.” 

“Not just my voice,” said Cecil. Carlos looked at him questioningly, and Cecil crawled over to hug him. “It was the power of your mind.” 

“Well, whatever it was,” said Carlos, “It left me feeling _great_. Would you like me to demonstrate?” 

“Like you to? Oh, Carlos. I _command_ you to.” 

Cecil leaned over Carlos, who reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt. Grinning maliciously, Carlos lifted his head and whispered into Cecil’s ear. 

“ _Neat_.” 


End file.
